


A Misunderstanding

by baileaves



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileaves/pseuds/baileaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the post match kill-fest the Blu Spy gets misidentified as a soldier on the red team. What follows is pain, pleasure, a broken promise and one absolutely horrible time for Spy. Rape/Non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Blu spy waited patiently outside his foes spawn doors. His team was extremely close to capturing the last point on the gorge. As the clock ticked down, spy tried to pick off members of the Reds before they had a chance to stop his team. But as the match played out into a nail bitingly close game, Blu wasn't able to cap in time. Spy had just cloaked as an enemy soldier when the administrator had announced the Blu's defeat. Cursing under his breath at yet another failure, spy decided to take the long trek back to his base.

The Blu Spy had been fighting this war for years, and though it was quite unorthodox, he knew how it always played out. When battle concluded, the losing team would have most of their weapons vaporized or deactivated and the winning team was allowed to trudge into spawn and kill them. Spy wasn't exactly sure what weird technology their weapons were equipped with to allow them to do that, but he didn't usually complain. In fact he thoroughly enjoyed the feature, but only when he won, when he lost it was a different story. Although, if Spy had cloaked before the end of the match had been announced, his disguise would get stuck and he would be unable to decloak. Sometimes Spy would use this exploit in matches where the Blus were thoroughly 'steam rolled' so as to not give his enemies the satisfaction of killing him. But mostly Spy wouldn't realize the clock had run out and would be stuck as whatever he had been cloaked as until he was killed or got back to base. This had been one of those times he hadn't noticed. Spy internally kicked himself for focusing on the enemies spawn instead of trying the help his teammates get on the point, but he would have to deal with their wrath later.

His teammates would usually call Spy out when he returned to base in one piece instead of being humiliatingly killed like the rest of them, but it was usually out of Spy's control. In fact Spy felt the uninhibited walk back to base was more humiliating than the latter. It gave Spy all the time to lament on his and his team's failure. Spy prepared himself for the long walk back until he heard one of his teammates yell out, more specifically, the scout.

"Get your hands offa me you friggin' asshole." Scout spat.

Spy just shook his head, the youngest member of the team was always running his mouth, and more often than not, it got the runner into some serious trouble. Spy just kept walking instead of intervening; there was nothing he could do for the scout. The enemy soldier, who held the boy, was just going to have his fun with him before sending back to spawn.

"Hey, Trooper!" The soldier beckoned to the Spy.

Spy jumped in surprise before facing the soldier, he had forgotten that he was disguised as the other enemy team's soldier 'Trooper'.

"I found this squirrely little runt, let's say you and I have a little fun." The Red soldier proclaimed lifting the scout off the ground like a hunting trophy.

"Ah… no thanks." Spy said, the disguise masking his usual French accent to an American one.

"What? Come on, you said you wanted to do this for months now! Is he not attractive enough? If that's the problem you can do him from behind." Soldier said.

Spy's face creased in confusion, what was this soldier going on about? 'Do him from behind' what was he… suddenly the Spy's eyes went wide in morbid realization. The Blu mercenary backed up, stammering in shock. Spy just now realized how close he was standing to the soldier, in one stride he could easily grab spy's neck and… he didn't dare finish that thought. He did think however, he had to get out of there. There was nothing he could do for the boy without getting the both of them in deep shit.

"Um, no no no. I'm good, I'll just…" Spy stuttered trying to back out of the room; that is, until he hit something solid. Looking back he saw he had run right into Trooper.

"The hell is this?!" Trooper spat, before throwing Spy to the ground.

Spy hit the ground hard on his side, the impact causing his disguise case to fall out from inside his suit jacket and slide across the floor.

"Looks like we've got a rat!" Soldier said. Still holding the scout, he took a step forward and crushed the Blu's case under his foot. Spy's disguise flickered before dropping, his blue tuxedo visible once more.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Trooper asked, the question hanging thick and sickeningly in the air. Spy sat on the ground, his brain working at a mile a minute, analyzing the situation and looking for any possible hope of escape. He had no weapons on him, so he couldn't just shoot or stab the two brutes standing over him. And he couldn't fight with just his fists; the two soldiers outweighed him, and they had their weapons too. He couldn't use his invisiwatch either, as it was deactivated just as his disguise case was.

"I think we ought to teach this bastard a lesson, sneaking around all the time; it's un-American!" Soldier declared.

"Sounds good to me," Trooper replied "Which one you want? I think I'd like the kid, if you don't mind fucking the old one."

Spy suddenly heard a horrified squeak, looking up he realized it had come from the scout. Surprisingly he hadn't made a single noise this whole time; probably from shock as well. He also noticed the Bostonian was shaking like a leaf, fear emanating clearly from his face. For some reason he couldn't help seeing his mother in Scout's features. Spy was dating the boy's mother, and he cared for her dearly. Another thought suddenly struck him as well. How would she feel if she found out her son had been raped? That her boyfriend had witnessed the whole thing, and had done nothing to prevent it? He didn't her to hurt, and by extension her son. He was had to protect her. He had to save him.

"Wait!" Spy cried out, the soldiers stopped dead, wanting to see what the Blu spy had to say.

"Don't hurt him. Don't hurt the scout!"

"Yeah? And why shouldn't we?" Trooper asked amused.

"Because… because if you don't I'll let you do whatever you want to me." The words tumbled out of Spy's mouth before he had had a chance to think of their consequences.

"Anything?" Trooper asked smugly.

"Y-yes." Spy said quieter.

"And you won't complain?" Soldier added.

Spy looked down, gulping down a knot in his throat but nodding deafly.

The two soldiers looked to each other and Spy didn't need to look up to know a malicious, smug expression had passed between the two of them.

"Deal." Trooper said.

"Since you don't need him anymore, could you let Scout go?" Spy added.

Trooper looked like he was about to say so, until Soldier cut in,

"No, we need to keep him here to make sure you hold up your end of the bargain."

Damn, they were smarter than they looked.

"I promise, I will, just keep the boy out of this." Spy said trying to persuade him.

Soldier shook his head,

"No way in hell, maggot. Just do as we say and we won't make this too rough for you."

Spy really didn't want to perform in front of the boy, but it looked like he had no way to get around it.

"Why don't you start by stripping for us?" Trooper said.

Spy took a deep breath and stood up. He began loosening his tie and tossed to the floor. Next he unbuttoned his suit jacket and laid it gently next to the tie. Next was his shirt, followed by: his gloves, shoes, socks, and pants. He laid them all in a relatively neat pile before reaching for his underwear. He paused only for a moment before whipping them down and placing them with the rest of his clothes. Spy stood in nothing but his balaclava, with his arms overlapped across his chest.

"The mask too, you slimy bastard." Soldier added.

Spy sighed, but did as he was ordered. He was hoping he could keep it on, to hold onto the small amount of ambiguity, and dignity he had left.

Spy pulled the mask off from the nape of his neck, before tossing it to the floor and smoothing his hair back. Though he was getting up there in age the Blu spy was quite handsome. His hair was jet black, though it was graying around his ears, and he had a defined jawline that both the women, and men, he had been with had found attractive, and the brutes took notice. Though neither of them said anything verbally, spy could tell from their faces and the way they sized him up. It took everything spy had in him not to squirm under their gaze.

"So who's first?" Trooper said after looking over his prey like a hungry viper.

"I'll go," Soldier proclaimed "I'm getting tired of holding this runt."

"Fine, fine. Just make you leave something left for me." Trooper replied.

Soldier passed Scout over to Trooper, with little grace or care. Scout stumbled over and nearly fell until Trooper caught the smaller merc and pulled his arm behind his back.

"You better take a good look while we fuck you're pops, boy." Trooper hissed into his captive's ear.

"He's not my dad." Scout interjected quickly, Trooper just laughed.

Spy turned to Soldier and saw that he had begun unbuckling his pants.

"Get over here frog; on your knees."

Spy did as he was told kneeling in front of the Soldier's crotch. Soldier quickly pulled out his penis and grabbed Spies head to pull him closer.

"Get sucking, you French faggot." Soldier barked.

Spy cringed at the slur, but did as he was told taking the man's girth into his mouth. As the Blu spy bobbed his head he tried to clear his mind and not think of who he was sucking off, though it was quite hard with the noises Soldier was making. Spy tried to imagine himself making love to his girlfriend. The boy's mother was a kind and beautiful creature. Spy pictured her dark hair, bright blue eyes and supple breasts.. Spy even began to imagine the loud gruff moans were not of the Red rapist, but of her kind and gentle voice, coaxing him through the deed. Spy actually began to relax, that is until his fantasy came crashing horribly down around him. Soldier grabbed either side of Spy's head and began forcefully bucking into his mouth. Spy gagged from the mistreatment and his eyes began to water. Suddenly the salty taste of precum became plain on his tongue and the merc braced himself. Sure enough Soldier forced his entire length into Spies throat while cumming and hollering violently. Finally he let go of the abused man's mouth and he immediately began coughing and gasping for breath.

As Spy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand he heard Trooper hand the scout back over to Soldier. He then felt Trooper grab is rear in rough hands.

"My turn." The Red whispered into Spies ear.

Spy shuddered involuntarily as he felt Trooper straddle him and readied his already hard cock at his entrance. Soldier moved round in front of Spy so he could get a better view, Scout in tow.

Just then Trooper plunged into him unceremoniously. Spies face scrunched up in pain and discomfort as his unready hole was violated. Spy bit his lip hard enough to draw blood aa Trooper began to build a slow rhythm. Again, Spy tried to escape into a fantasy, but the pain made it that much harder to focus. When Spy had just started to envision the Scout's mom laying naked and beckoning him, a high pitched squeak pulled him back to reality. Spy looked up to realize it was the scout had made the noise, and was also shocked to find that Soldier had begun massaging Scout's dick through his pants.

"You little sicko, getting hard from watching your daddy get fucked?" Soldier smirked.

Scout attempted a retort, but it broke into a moan.

"Hey! I said not to touch the boy! I thought we made a deal." Spy barked trying to keep his voice menacing and level despite the circumstances.

"Relax, I'm not hurting him, I just think he feels a little left out." Soldier chuckled and moved his hand to unbuckle the merc's trousers. Scout struggled, shaking his head violently, but Solider held his wrists in an iron grip, making escape impossible.

"You bastard, I swear to God I'll…" Spy was cut off short when Trooper reached around and started pumping his own penis.

"Just relax frog, and I won't make this more painful than it has to be." Trooper murmured.

Spy would have laughed if he wasn't so tired and fed-up.

"Look, I'll let you see for yourself I'm not hurting him." Soldier said as he brought the boy closer. Soldier pushed Scout right up to Spy so his teammate's groin was practically in his face. Spy went to turn his head away, but Trooper grabbed a fistful of his hair so he had to stare directly at the Scout's dick.

As Trooper continued to pound into him, Spy felt himself quickly building to release. The Red merc thrusted into him with more and more force while jerking away at Spy's prick. He could also hear Scout's own stifled moans and gasps become louder and less suppressed, and knew the boy was close too.

Finally Spy felt Trooper dump his seed into Spies ass and it sent Spy over the edge spilling his own seed onto the floor. Scout quickly came as well, the majority of his semen spurting onto the spy's face. Finally the two Blu mercenaries collapsed on the floor, panting and covered in sweat. Soldier chuckled as he joined Trooper who tucked himself back into his pants.

"Well it's been fun," Soldier said "We should do this again sometime. See you ladies around!"

With that the two soldiers walked back to their base, leaving the remnants of their dirty deed behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Spy awoke sometime later. At first he was confused. Why was he on the floor? And why was he so chilly? He looked up and saw red all around him, and the memories came flooding back. They hit him like a bus on the freeway. The Scout. The Soldiers. Their touch. Their moans. Spy shuddered before attempting to stand. He hissed at the pain between his legs before attempting to stand again, this time with more care. Once he was up he noted his teammate lying face down, in the same place he had seen him last before falling unconscious. He also noted the sun shining from outside; indicating he hadn't been out for too long. An hour at most. Finally Spy went about getting back into his clothes. He retrieved the neat pile of fabric and began the process of dressing himself. He redressed with the same air of grace he always emanated, but a little more shakily than he cared to admit. Once Spy was fully suited he went to deal with his co-worker.

"Scout, come on. Let's get out of here." Spy said standing over the young man.

Scout didn't reply.

Spy sighed before speaking again.

"Scout, we need to leave."

Again the boy didn't move a muscle.

Spy frowned and crouched down onto his haunches next to Scout.

"Scout." Spy said plainly and placed a hand on the mercenary's shoulder.

Suddenly the Scout turned over slapping Spy's hand off of him and glowered angrily at him.

Spy recoiled his hand, but kept his face fairly stoic, as he looked at the Scout.

The boy's eyes were red, puffy and tear streaked, and his voice came out hoarsely.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Scout snapped before rolling onto his side, away from his fellow merc.

"Scout, we need to leave." Spy repeated firmly.

The younger Blu was quiet for a moment before replying.

"I don't want to."

"You don't want to?!" Spy exclaimed, standing up "What do you want than? Do you want to wait around here until more Reds show up? Or maybe for those soldiers to come back, is that it?!"

"NO!" Scout yelled ferociously.

The two stared at each other silently, before Scout's eyes began to water some more. Scout flipped back away from the spy and curled in on himself. Spy watched Scout wipe his face and hear him sniffle before he spoke up again.

"I just don't want to go back there." The Scout mumbled.

Spy sighed, immediately feeling guilty for snapping. He wasn't mad at Scout, in fact the boy's reaction was completely understandable. Spy was just mad at the situation. Mostly at those revolting Red soldiers. Spy carefully took a seat a couple of feet from his fellow merc and tried to keep his voice more even.

"We have to go back eventually, there's nowhere else for us to go."

The boy was quiet for a second, weighing his options, before speaking again.

"How can you be this calm… after what they did to you?" Scout murmured.

Spy chuckled dryly and then replied.

"Years of practice I guess," He said softly.

"I know that men like them expect us to lay down and die. But, we just need to keep moving on and continue fighting. We can't let those bastards think they've defeated us so quickly. We need to go out there and fight harder and better than we ever have before. We need to show them they fucked with the wrong men, and they are going to have to deal with the consequences."

Once Spy finished speaking he stood up and offered his hand out to Scout. The young mercenary glanced at him before sighing.

"You just had to make a cheesy speech, didn't you, frog?" Scout grumbled; a slight smirk visible.

"And you just had to kill the mood, petite lapin." Spy chuckled, for real this time, as Scout took his hand. He pulled his fellow colleague up and the two of them exchanged a look of determination.

"Now, let's get the fuck out of here." Scout said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

When Spy and Scout made it back to the Blu base their fellow mercs were pretty concerned. When bombarded with questions like 'Where were you two?' 'What took you so long?' and 'What the hell happened?' Spy waved them off.

"There was an incident." Spy answered simply and left it at that.

Giving up on the Spy, they then tried to pry information out of the Scout. But he wouldn't reveal anything either. Instead opting to change the subject or tell them to shut up.

The next couple days were dreadful. Apparently he wasn't very good at taking his own advice. The fear of bumping into those Red soldiers alone plagued Spies mind. This emotional baggage, in turn, heavily affected his work. Being a spy, his fighting style greatly relied on sneaking around. But the prospect of running into one of his rapists while traversing the outskirts of the arena had Spy sticking close to the rest of his team. This in turn made it extremely hard for him to get a kill and it more often than not, resulted in his own death.

Scout on the other hand didn't see any negative effects on his performance. In fact he was actually doing better. While Spy bottled up his emotions and let them eat away at him, Scout was the type who wore his heart on his sleeve. He channeled his anger and frustration into fighting, becoming more aggressive and ruthless. While one found work to be a nightmare, the other found it to be therapeutic. After every match the rest of the Blu team would congratulate Scout on his performance, but also scold Spy for his.

"Spy needs to not stay so close to rest of group, da?" The Heavy said frustratedly, after one exceedingly poorer match. They hadn't managed to capture even a single point the whole game. Which was due mostly to the enemy engineer's sentry nest, located just outside their spawn. Spy knew he was going to get heat for not focusing the sentry, but he just wished Heavy wasn't the one reprimanding him. The giant Russian's voice boomed clearly for the rest of the team to overhear in the locker room.

"Little man is getting himself killed more than he is doing the killing." Heavy continued.

"I'll do better next time." Spy mumbled lighting a cigarette.

"I sure hope so," Demo chipped in, slurring through his alcoholic stupor "Any more performances like that and you can kiss your contract goodbye!"

"Would you guys lay off!" Scout's voice boomed out louder than the Heavy's had. Any other conversation in the locker room was instantly brought to a halt as all eyes went to the young man.

"Spy's trying his best." Scout said a little more quietly this time.

An awkward silence filled the room and Spy could feel his face begin to redden in embarrassment.

"It sure don't seem like it." Sniper muttered loud enough for Spy to hear from the other side of the room. With that Spy quickly turned and trekked out.

"Shit, Spy!" Scout jumped after him. He stopped just outside the door to address the rest of his teammates.

"Can you guys not be assholes for like five minutes?" Scout called. In turn he got an array of reactions from a lowered head in shame from Heavy, to the Sniper who had his eyebrows knitted into an incredulous look.

Scout quickly caught up to the Spy who had just reached the door to his room.

"Spy, look… I'm sorry if I embarrassed you back there." Scout said sincerely.

"And I know that you're scared after what happened. I am too. But it's like you said we need to keep moving on, right? We need to, like, get over it and stuff."

The spy didn't acknowledge him, as he unlocked the door and made for inside.

"Spy? Spy, talk to me." Scout grabbed Spy's shoulder before he could leave.

"Stay away from me!" Spy suddenly growled.

Scout immediately flinched in surprisal.

"You're scared, oui? Scared when you go out there and do better than everyone else?! It's easy when all you have to do is run in and shoot your little gun, while I have to travel around by myself and pray I don't run into those soldiers again!"

"I am scared!" Scout spat back, now seething with rage.

"I keep having nightmares about them, okay?! I haven't had a goodnight's sleep in days! The only reason I'm doing so well is cuz I'm putting everything into work so I can forget what happened!"

"Oh how sad for you! It's not like you're going to have your contract terminated and end up dead in a ditch for not doing your job well enough! No, wait, that's me!"

"Well you didn't have to fucking sacrifice yourself to those soldiers! You could have just left me, then I wouldn't ruin your life!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have stepped, in fact I don't even know why I did! It's not like it was worth it! You're just a spoiled child who doesn't appreciate anything!"

"And you're a motherfucker who acts all smart and frigging distinguished when deep down, your nothing! Nothing but some pompous douchebag!"

"All you do is bring me bad luck," Spy hissed.

"Do me a favour and stay as far away from me as possible."

Scout didn't have time to retort before the door was slammed in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had an idea where I wanted to go with this. This chapter was just setup for what I had in mind. Next one is where shit hits the fan ;)


	4. Chapter 4

When the Blu Spy awoke the next morning he had forgotten all about his fight with Scout the other day. That is, until he saw him sitting at the table for breakfast. Scout was talking to Pyro when he had entered the dining area. He looked up to see who had come in, and once he saw it was Spy, his face dropped and he quickly turned his head away. Then, when Spy had taken a seat at the opposite end of the table, Scout immediately got up and left.

Normally Spy wouldn’t have thought anything of it. He and Scout didn’t always see eye to eye, especially since he was dating the boy’s mother. He would usually avoid Spy for a while after a big argument. But after what had happened and what he had said last night, Spy feel guilty through to his bones.

Feeling too sick to eat breakfast, Spy decided instead to go out for a cigarette. He went out to the balcony lighting it and found the sniper doing the same. Wordlessly Spy leaned up against the wall a few feet from his colleague. He stood there for some time puffing and lamenting. Sniper peeked over at the man before finally speaking.

“You okay, mate?” The Australian asked.

Spy glanced over to him briefly before answering.

“Why do you ask?”

“You look pretty deep in thought there, something on your mind?” Sniper asked stamping out the butt of his cigarette.

Spy snorted lightly, before deciding to talk about what was troubling him; consciously skipping around the major details.

“I had an argument with Scout.” Spy replied.

“Pfft, what else is new?” Sniper said blowing a raspberry into the air.

“Mm… I said some things I did not mean, though.”

“Like what?” Sniper said adjusting the brim of his hat.

“Among other things, I blamed him for my poor performance lately.”

“You mean, like, in battle?” Sniper asked furrowing his brow.

“Non, in the ballet.” Spy responded sarcastically.

Sniper chuckled quietly before continuing.

“Why’d you blame him?”

Spy paused to think. He looked out over the forested horizon, watching as the sun danced over the tops of the trees.

“I don’t know… because I was angry; angry with everything. And Scout was an easy target to vent all of that out on.”

It was silent for a moment; nothing but the distant sound of wildlife filling the void between the two men.

“Maybe you should just go apologize then.” Sniper said removing himself from the wall he was leaning against and stretching.

“Are you kidding? Do you know what that little narcissist will do if I admit to him I was wrong?” Spy laughed.

Sniper chuckled too before patting Spy on the shoulder and heading inside for more coffee. But Spy knew Sniper was right. He needed to apologize.

Finishing off the last of his cigarette Spy headed inside to look for Scout. After some asking and searching he found the young man out around the side of the building. He was idly bouncing his baseball up against the wall. Spy was just about to call out to him when the administrator announced that battle was about to commence. Spy swore under his breath. He hadn’t been paying attention to the time. At the outburst, Scout looked over stoically to Spy. Spy’s mouth gapped open and closed trying to think of something to say, before Scout walked off towards battlements.

* * *

 

Scout stood inside at the starting gate, waiting for it to open and for battle to begin. He glanced over at Spy, who stood near the back, before frowning to himself. If he was as unlucky as he had said he was, then Scout was going to make damn sure he stayed as far away as possible. He had been only trying to help Spy yesterday when he had blown up on him. He thought maybe the two of them could talk and try to help each other get over what happened. But Spy showed him that he sure as hell didn’t need his help. It didn’t matter; Scout thought to himself. He’s old enough to help himself. He didn’t need to go crying to ma when things got tough. He didn’t need Spy swooping in to save him. He could take care of himself. In fact, the next time he ran into those soldiers again he was going to make them suffer for what they did.

As Scout was imagining all the ways to torture the Red soldiers the gate opened, and he put those thoughts away for later, ready to surge into battle.

* * *

 

The match waged for some time in a very close game. Blu team was nearly half way to capturing the last point, with only overtime left. If they could get to the last point before it reset then they would be victorious.  As Scout respawned he passed his team. The majority of them holding ground at mid and preparing to push forward. Scout thought about jumping in there to help, that is until he saw Spy mixed in with the crowd. He decided instead to get ahead and start capturing the point before his team made it.

Carefully avoiding being detected Scout headed into the Red base. He was just about to head to the point when he spotted the enemy engineer’s sentry, guarding said spot. Scout quickly ducked out before the engineer noticed and reevaluated his plan. Scout sat trying to decide whether to jump in and see if he could take down the sentry himself or to wait for the rest of his team to show up. But before he had any more time to think Heavy came barreling around the corner. Scout signaled to him that there was a sentry ahead. The lumbering man nodded, revved up his mini-gun and jumped in. Scout heard the sound of bullets hitting flesh and metal, then the sound of the sentry exploding into bits. Heavy called out for Scout to move in, and the two of them ran in together. The point had nearly reverted back to red, but if they kept running they would be able to get on it in time.  Scout was just about to pass the larger and slower Heavy and get to the capture point when a shot rang out. Out of the corner of his eye Scout saw a rocket headed straight for Heavy. Scout yelled for his comrade to watch out, but he was too late. As the rocket made contact with the hulking man he exploded into pieces right in front of Scout. As the dust cleared, Scout looked up in time to see the point revert back to red. Blu team’s failure was announced, and instantly Scout’s gun was vaporized from his hands. The dejected mercenary stood looking from what was left of Heavy’s body, to the point. He had been so agonizingly close to victory. He didn’t have long to lament though, as the voice of the man who had fired the killing blow to the heavy sounded behind him.

“Hey maggot, ready for round two?”

Scout only had time to suck in a breath before he was roughly pushed up against the closest wall, and came face to face with Soldier. Scout felt his heart plummet into his stomach, and he stood in a stunned silence. He wanted to run, to yell, to do something. But his body wouldn’t co-operate instead standing as still as a statue.  Suddenly he heard laughter from beside him and Trooper came into view.

“You caught him? Finally! I checked and there’s nobody around, so we’ll have him all to ourselves this time.” Trooper chuckled again.

“You hear that, kid?” Soldier breathed too close to Scout. “It looks like daddy, won’t be able to protect you now.”

Suddenly Scout found the strength to struggle, to scream, and scream he did. Scout didn’t care if he ran his throat raw, as curses and swears tumbled out of the boy’s mouth. To accompany this Scout also kicked his legs out feverishly and moved his body erratically. He did anything and everything he could to get out of the larger man’s grasp and away from those Red bastards. Scout’s song and dance was cut short though, as the air was suddenly trapped from leaving the young mercenary’s lungs.

As Soldier placed more and more pressure on Scout’s trachea the boy’s vision began to swim and his struggling became weaker and weaker. Suddenly Scout could breathe again and he took in a choking gasp for air. The pressure wasn’t completely gone from his throat, but he could still gulp in enough air to stay conscious. After a few puffs of breath the Blu suddenly became aware of a voice.

“… do that again and I’ll start breaking limbs, got it?”

Soldier looked at him waiting for an answer, and Scout did his best to nod and attempt a verbal response. Apparently this was good enough for Soldier, as suddenly, Scout was lifted off from the wall and slammed face first into the ground. A pitiful moan was elicited from the young man and again his vision momentarily clouded. When the ringing in his head ceased he became aware of the sound of shuffling fabric and the feeling of his pants being pulled down around his knees.

“n-no.” Scout mumbled into the cement. He didn’t have time to say or do much else as he felt Soldier enter him quickly. Scout ground his teeth as tears leaked down his face. He hurt, everything hurt so fucking much, and he felt like throwing up. Is this what it had felt like for Spy? Just then a hand gripped his hair and Scout was forced to stare at Trooper who peered down at him.

“How’s it feel, funny man?” Trooper sneered.

“Fuck you.” Scout ground out.

Trooper let out a haunting laugh before forcing Scout’s mouth open and placing his own member inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vomit warning in this chapter

Spy respawned back at base, another humiliating loss under his belt. Again he had been too afraid to spend too long away from the rest of the team, and once again he had killed very little Reds because of it. Spy also remembered he wanted to talk with Scout, though after all that time to think on the battlefield the more anxious he felt. He knew he needed to at least apologize, but he was not looking forward to it. He hated talking about his feelings and such, it made him feel weak. He was supposed to be a cold-blooded mercenary, and mercenaries weren’t supposed to let their emotions interfere with their work. And yet here he was, several matches lost and no hope of getting any better. Maybe Scout was right. Maybe he should talk to someone about what had happened. Or let himself cry once in a while, so it wouldn’t bottle up and explode later. As Spy thought all this over, he headed around the base looking for Scout. After checking all the places he could usually be found in, Spy looked through every room in the base. Discouraged when he couldn’t find him, Spy went back to double check. He knew Scout was avoiding him, but not being able to catch even a glimpse of the boy was very fishy to Spy. After checking the dining room and living room Spy headed to the Scout’s personal quarters to see if he would show up there. He knocked on the boy’s door, and like the first time, didn’t receive an answer. Spy let out a frustrated sigh at the door as Heavy passed him in the hall.

“Something wrong?” The Russian asked.

“I want to talk with Scout, but I cannot find him. Have you seen him anywhere?” Spy replied.

“Not since last match.” Heavy said “Last I saw him was after I destroyed enemy sentry. We were about to cap when a rocket came from nowhere and killed me. Shortly after that we lost battle.”

Spy stiffened.

“Did… did you say rocket?” Spy asked, his face paling.

“Yes, it hit me right before point reverted back to Red.”

“Was… Scout sent back to respawn with you?” Spy asked.

Heavy paused trying to understand what Spy was getting at.

“Do you think Scout is still out there?”

Spy didn’t say anything, instead bolting down the hall toward battlements. He passed his other teammates, who looked at him in confusion, but didn’t stop to explain himself. Instead Spy quickly grabbed his pistol and ran out into the battlefield; switching between muttered curses and prayers along the way.

* * *

 

As Trooper’s cock stabbed the back of his throat, Scout was completely awash in panic. His brain was in a flurry; unable to stay on a single thought for longer than a few moments.

 Pain. Pain! Ow, ow, ow. Make is stop. Help! Someone! Anyone! Puke. Too much. Just too much! Fuck! Fuck them! Fuck everything! Die! Die, die, die! Vomit. Why? Why?! Kill! Too much. No more! Spy, help! Please. Puke. Help! Puke. FUCK! Puke. Puke. Puke. Puke!

Scout’s stomach violently clenched and the young mercenary’s breakfast came rushing back up for air. He didn’t have any time to try and clear his mouth as Scout was forced to throw up around the Red soldier’s penis. The sick  sprayed out the gaps around the intrusion and through the boys nose, before coating the surrounding area in a foul smelling perfume. Scout gasped and gagged as Trooper quickly pulled away.

“Fuck!” Trooper roared, trying to shake the fluids off of his boots.  

“What happened?” Soldier asked still buried deep inside the Blu.

“The pansy just puked on me! He fucking…,” Trooper stopped himself when he glanced down at Scout. The Bostonian was laughing softly between breathless pants. Trooper’s face immediately reddened three shades darker.

“You think this is fucking funny?!” Trooper screeched. Quickly swinging up his foot, he clocked Scout right in the chin. Scout came crashing back to the floor his head numb and full of cotton. Trooper hauled up his leg preparing for another blow when Soldier called out.

“Hey! Easy. Another blow like that could send him back to respawn.”

Trooper lowered his foot, chuffing like a wild animal who had been denied its next meal.

“Besides, we’re just getting started.” Soldier laughed.

Trooper shook his head.

“Maybe you are, but I think I’ve had about enough.”

With that Trooper tucked himself back into his pants and headed off back to base. As he did, trying in vain to flick the puke off of his clothes. Soldier paused, silently watching as his fellow merc disappeared into base. Once he was out of sight Soldier turned his attention back to Scout. The boy lay motionless on the ground, still reeling from the blow to his head. A horrific grin spread on the soldier’s face. Before Scout had time to figure out what was going on Soldier had spun him around and hauled the young man up by his armpits. He then pinned the Bostonian back up against the wall and pulled his skinny legs up around his waist, before plunging back in.

“Looks like it’s just you and me now, boy.” Soldier whispered into his captive’s ear.

Scout’s eyes rolled around in his head, and a feeble moan was drawn out from his throat. Soldier wasn’t sure if the boy was even aware of what was going on anymore, but he didn’t care.

“You know, I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I saw you,” Soldier murmured gruffly.

“The way you first walked out here all spry and egotistical, I knew,” Soldier leaned in as close as possible to the boy and licked around the shell of his ear, causing Scout to shudder.

“I knew I wanted to make you my bitch.”

Soldier heard a mumble of words from the boy and removed his head from his neck so he could properly hear, and see Scout.  Soldier was shocked when he saw his face; it was as if the boy had suddenly sprung back to life. His swollen and tearful eyes were alight in fiery  anger, his eyebrows were knit together in a passion, and his pearly whites glinted in the blazing scowl he wore.

“Fuck you.” Scout hissed so sharp it could have cut steel.

Soldier looked at the boy blinking dumbly, before another horrible grin graced his face.

“I knew you hadn’t fallen asleep on me yet, maggot,” Soldier laughed.

“Let’s say we finish this up.”

Soldier suddenly grabbed the scout’s waist in a crushing grip and rutted into him mercilessly and violently. Scout’s fury was lost once again after that first thrust. His face melted into a pained mask and a choked cry was pulled from deep within him. Each hard thrust caused Scout’s back to grind painfully up against the cement wall staining the scene of the crime with his blood and skin. It was then that something deep within the young man snapped and Scout went into hysterics.  As Soldier grunted hungrily, Scout screamed and bawled like a newborn baby , no longer caring; no longer feeling. He was no longer Scout, the loud mouthed Bostonian merc, now he was just an animal, a creature being devoured by a hungry predator and staring death in the face. 

Scout didn’t hear the gunshot, but he felt the way Soldier stiffened before his body relax completely. The world fell into slow motion as the body of his rapist suddenly came crashing down on top of him. Scout stared deafly at those lifeless eyes as blood began to dribble out of the corner of the once mercenary’s mouth.

Suddenly the body was flung off of him and Scout was enveloped by a dark blue figure. The musky smell of cologne and cigarettes wafted into Scout’s nose and that sharp contrast on the rest of his senses was enough to pull him out of his daze. Scout grabbed the Spy by his shoulders and looked the man in the eyes.

“S-Spy… are you crying?” Scout asked, his voice coming out hoarse and crackly.

Fat, wet tears rolled down the usually stoic mercenary’s face and stained his balaclava a dark shade of blue.

“I’m so sorry Scout,” Spy choked out between heaving sobs.

“I couldn’t protect you, I failed you! This is all my fault, I’m so sorry.”

Scout sat quietly, shocked to see this amount of emotion in the Spy. The usually graceful and proud man now sat blubbering like a child. Carefully, Scout brought his arms up around the man and rubbed gentle circles around his back as the two of them bawled together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this, but I wanted to post what I had. I will write something after. I think maybe just an epilogue.


End file.
